monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Apophis/@comment-168.103.230.77-20150704214908/@comment-26017717-20150807180440
Hehe, when I got to the part of seeing them fighting, my mind proceeded to make their fight look something like this. Just like in the above linked video, they fight intensly while I run around the room trying to not get hit by a stray attack. Eventually I start 'attacking' them whenever I get an opening (a surprise caress here, a sneaky head pat there, a quick boob grab on the side etc). Their breathing grows heavier as we continue our dance, both from the tension of the fight and from increasing arousal. They both glare at each other, each one determined to end the fight quickly so she can give in to her lust and jump me. They both charge and their hands meet, becoming locked in a standoff with both trying to push the other one over. Seeing my chance, I quickly open my bag and take out a couple's fruit pair (a red and a blue fruit). I hastily chomp down the blue fruit, then cut the red fruit in two equally sized halves using my field knife. Putting one half into my mouth, I move in between them, grab the apophis and kiss her, feeding her the fruit half as I do and she swallows it in her surprise. I then turn to the equally surprised pharaoh and repeat the process, feeding her the second half. They both back up a few steps, looking bewildered (with a noticable flush on their faces). I clear my throat and speak to them. "Sorry to be so blunt, I carried that fruit to offer to the love of my life when I found her, but I just wanted to end your fighting because, well, I instantly fell for you both the second I saw you and I didn't want to see you getting hurt..." As they stare at me, unable to think of a response, I blush a little myself and continue. "So um, please, use me instead. I will do everything I can to keep your thoughts away from fighting each other." They both approach me slowly, all three of us blushing even more as they do. The apophis grabs my arm and says "I'm sorry, I thought my reason for existing was to find and attack a pharaoh, but it all seems kind of silly to me now. I don't know why I thought it was so important." The pharaoh grabs my other arm. "Yea, I also feel a bit silly about what we where doing before. Especially now that there is something much more important to attend to." We look at each other, then proceed to entangle our bodies. Amongst the many things we do together, I make the apophis kiss the pharaoh without biting her (via a little persuation involving nimble fingerwork), then kiss her myself without getting bitten. We keep going until morning. Now we are all three managing the demon realm that has formed here. Strangely, it shifts from being green during the day, to being autumn colored during the dark nights. We have established a trade route with the nearest monster friendly state (with some help from gyoubu danuki merchants) and import and export goods. We import undine water and arachne silk amongst other things, and produce various things like intimacy vegetables (with our names as the brand), intoxication fruit whine and devil gems (the pharaoh is very adept at gem crafting). We are especially famous for the quality of our couple's fruits, as they seem to grow really well in the palace gardens. Isis, the pharaoh, has become quite good at using her hands and feet. Her light touch feels heavenly. Nenet, the apophis, is the most gentle kisser. It's so cute how she is being careful with her fangs whenever she kisses me or Isis (she also loves Isis's touch). We often eat couple's fruit in the evening before going to bed. I hear rumors about some of our servants (including the head anubis) spying on us, but even if it's true I don't mind so much. We are currently in the process of finding a good husband for her, it will do her good to pick up some ideas for activities she can do with him :)